


Шерсть на кровати

by Scheinbar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ремус, Сириус и Северус выжили и пытаются придумать, что дальше делать со своей жизнью.</p>
<p>Море флаффа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шерсть на кровати

-И все же, Северус, - Макгонагал поставила перед ним чашку чая, - Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь оставить Хогвартс? 

Снейп выразительно посмотрел на нее. Вытащив из кармана пузырек с зельем, он добавил его в чай, и тот сразу окрасился в черный цвет. 

\- Я помню, что вы пока еще не можете говорить, но ведь нейтрализовать яд Нагайны это сущий пустяк для такого профессионала, как вы, Северус! – Минерва тонко улыбнулась, и Снегг со вздохом подумал, что с директорами Хогвартса ему не везет. 

Поморщившись, он сделал глоток чая. Перед ним лежал пергамент, и, взяв перо, он написал «Я не писал заявления об увольнении, Минерва. Вам ли не знать!».

\- Ну, вот и славно. Осталась одна маленькая деталь. – Макгонагал вытащила свиток, скрепленный печатью Дамблдора. – Еще одна часть его завещания, касающаяся лично вас. Дамблдор, видимо, предвидел, что Пожиратели смерти будут искать вас, наведаются к вам в дом и не оставят от него камня на камне. Поэтому он оставил вам дом. В Годриковой Впадине. Не тот, который принадлежал его семье, другой, но я уверена, ничуть не хуже. 

Снейп удивленно смотрел на нее, так что ей пришлось насильно втиснуть свиток в его руки. 

\- А теперь отправляйтесь домой, отдохните и помните, что я жду вас к началу занятий. 

***

\- Почему он живет в Годриковой Впадине? Он чертов слизеринец! – Сириус выругался и принялся отцеплять репей от мантии. Ремус усмехнулся и посмотрел на карту, нарисованную директором. 

\- Не тебе говорить об этом, - свернув пергамент и спрятав его в карман, Люпин осмотрелся, - Нельзя приходить с пустыми руками. Бутылка огневиски подойдет, как думаешь? 

\- Может, лягушек ему наловим? Я там лужу видел неподалеку… - Сириус засунул руки в карманы мантии, перекатываясь с носка на пятку. До осени и начала учебного года оставалось около двух недель, а деревья Годриковой Впадины уже пожелтели и начали облетать. 

\- Я знал, что не стоит брать тебя с собой. – Добродушно огрызнулся Люпин и направился в магазин, - Будь добр, веди себя прилично. Гарри очень уважает Северуса, как и многие волшебники. Мне повезет, если он согласится снова готовить для меня зелье. Ты же помнишь, какие условия мне поставила Макгонагал для возвращения на пост преподавателя. 

\- Я не хочу оставаться один, пока вы там развлекаетесь, - буркнул Сириус, открывая дверь и подхватывая корзинку для продуктов. Он не глядя спихнул в нее упаковки конфет и печенья, пока Ремус стоял около стойки огневиски. 

\- Я должен работать, Сириус. – Мягко заметил Ремус, когда Блэк подошел к нему.

\- Угу, - Схватив пару бутылок огневиски, Сириус добавил их к остальным покупкам и направился к кассе. 

Римус посмотрел в спину, качая головой. Дивный новый мир, который они обрели после победы над темным лордом не подходил им, как детская одежда. Они слишком привыкли выживать, сражаться, выслеживать. Из них только Лили и Джеймс пытались жить как-то иначе, но и они провалились. 

По дороге на холм они поднимались молча. Дом был большим, просто огромным. Он раскинулся на вершине, перекрывая ее северным, южным и западным крылом. Возвышаясь над землей на два этажа, он был выше любого дома в Годриковой Впадине. Наверняка вся деревня была видна из его окон. 

\- Зачем ему такой дом? – Сириус поежился от ветра, кутаясь в мантию. 

\- Насколько я знаю, это подарок Дамблдора. – Ремус улыбнулся, - Гарри рассказывал, что внутри можно хоть на метле летать. 

\- Гарри был у него? – Немного ревниво спросил Блэк. 

\- Тебе пора перестать считать Северуса врагом. Сложно оценить все то, что он сделал для нас за эти годы. Гарри ценит. 

\- Гарри всегда был добрым мальчиком. 

\- И тебе бы не мешало. 

К этому моменту они подошли к двери и Ремус постучал тяжелым кольцом, свисающим из пасти льва. Послышался стук, потом шаги, и через минуту дверь им открыл Северус. Одетый в магловскую футболку и джинсы, он был запачкан краской и сжимал в руке малярную кисть. 

\- Добрый вечер, Северус! – Начал было Ремус, но Сириус испортил все, начав истерично смеяться. 

Снейп сузил глаза, нехорошо ухмыльнулся и ткнул кисточкой в лицо Сириуса, размазывая по нему голубую краску. 

***

\- Ты мог бы воспользоваться магией, - заметил Ремус, разглядывая кухню, заваленную краской и стройматериалами. 

\- Зелье дает побочные эффекты. – Северус рылся в коробках. Сириус пытался оттереть краску. – Если я хочу полностью вернуть голос в кратчайшие сроки, мне лучше меньше использовать магию. 

Он поставил на стол три тумблера для виски и махнул рукой в сторону пакетов. 

\- Мы могли бы помочь тебе, - Ремус пнул Сириуса, который хотел возмутиться, - У нас как раз есть свободное время до начала учебного года. 

\- Ну, ты же не за этим пришел. – Северус принес из соседней комнаты еще два стула и поставил их около стола. 

\- Хотел попросить тебя об услуге. – Ремус открыл бутылку и разлил виски по бокалам, - Минерва зовет меня преподавать защиту от темных искусств. Но ты же знаешь, что я не смогу без того зелья, которое ты готовил в прошлый раз. 

\- Ладно. – Северус пожал плечами. 

\- Ты согласен? – Немного недоверчиво переспросил Люпин. 

\- Да. – Снейп сделал глоток огневиски и поморщился. – Это в интересах школы. 

\- А. Точно. – Люпин отсалютовал ему бокалом. – Но наше предложение о помощи остается в силе. 

***

\- Это охрененно здоровый дом! – Сириус взмахнул бутылкой, глядя на стеклянный потолок холла. 

\- Ты необыкновенно наблюдателен. – Фыркнул Северус. – Здесь много гостевых комнат. Две кухни, несколько ванных. Я решил расширить библиотеку. 

\- Ну, у тебя есть время. – Люпин наклонился к портрету, рассматривая надпись на раме, - Ты еще молод. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно. – После паузы сказал Снейп.

\- Да. – Ремус повернулся, глядя на прямую спину Северуса. 

\- Ну, мы так и будем тут стоять, или покажешь дом? – Сириус глотнул виски и задрал вопросительно бровь. 

\- Это комната Гарри. – Северус махнул рукой на дверь, - Ну и пара соседних. Для этих невыносимых Гриффиндорцев. Обычно он приходит в выходные, помогает. Его родители жили здесь, ну я и подумал, что… Ничего страшного не случится, если ему будет где остановиться. 

\- А там? – Сириус махнул бутылкой на другой коридор. 

\- Там пока ничего. Я даже не открывал их. – Покопавшись, в комоде, Северус вытащил связку ключей. 

Они открыли двери, и Люпин взмахнул палочкой, наполняя комнаты светящимися шарами. Стены были отделаны деревянными панелями глубокого коричневого цвета. Почти в каждой комнате был камин, тяжелые портьеры закрывали окна. Если не обращать внимания на пыль и грязь, комнаты выглядели шикарно. 

\- А мне тут нравится. – Сириус с разбега прыгнул на кровать, поднимая облака пыли. Ремус тут же чихнул и Блэк рассмеялся. 

\- После Азкабана любая дыра покажется дворцом, - Едко заметил Северус, подходя к камину и заглядывая в дымоход. 

\- Ну, раз это дыра, то оставлю эту комнату за собой. Что скажешь, Люпин? – Сириус посмотрел на друга и подмигнул ему. 

\- Не знаю, Блэк. Соседняя мне нравится больше. – Ремус отобрал у него бутылку и допил огневиски. – Я думаю, директор не откажется одолжить нам несколько домовых эльфов на пару дней. 

***

\- Ты мог бы унять его пыл! – Северус стремительно вышагивал по коридору, пугая своим видом первокурсников. Люпин не отставал от него, размышляя, не начать ли ему раздавать шоколадки детям для профилактики после встречи с профессором зельеварения. 

\- Его можно понять. Он там один, мы все здесь…

\- Он там с армией домовых эльфов! Где он их столько взял! – Снейп вошел в кабинет, придержал дверь для Люпина и закрыл замок.

\- Учеников стало меньше. После всего, что произошло в прошлом году. Макгонагал отправила часть эльфов к тебе. - Ремус вытащил из портфеля книгу и протянул Северусу. – Вот, ты искал. 

\- Да, спасибо. – Снейп взял книгу и положил на стол. – Я не против. Но я возвращаюсь туда в выходные и… Дамблдор мог подарить дом ему. Гарри. Тебе. Мне столько не нужно. 

\- Северус. – Люпин сел на стол рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд. – Я думаю, что тебе нужно гораздо больше. 

Снейп фыркнул и отошел к шкафу, пряча лицо. Теперь, когда не было необходимости притворяться, когда темный лорд был мертв, он не знал, что делать. Не было смысла держать старые обиды на тех, кто вместе с тобой прошел через ад последних лет. 

\- Если хочешь, в эти выходные поедем вместе. Я поговорю с ним. Но я не думаю, что это правильно решение. 

\- Твое зелье. – Северус протянул Люпину кубок. – У тебя еще есть сегодня занятия? 

\- Нет, я свободен. 

\- Лучше выпей его здесь. Я добавил туда пару новых ингредиентов, они должны уменьшить побочные эффекты. Но если не сработает, я сварил еще и обычное. Так что пей. 

\- Ты уверен? – Ремус посмотрел на жидкость в кубке. – Однажды я чуть не убил тебя. 

\- С тобой я справлюсь. – Северус вытащил на стол свитки с работами студентов. – Пей. Можешь устроиться на кушетке, я все равно должен поработать. 

***  
\- Почему ты все время носишь черное, Северус? – Сирус валялся на кровати Снейпа, лениво листая книгу и наблюдая за Северусом и Люпином, которые уже несколько часов составляли новые учебные планы. 

\- А почему ты все время говоришь глупости? – Устало огрызнулся Снейп и потер глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула. Пергамент тут же скатался в рулон. 

\- Черный вроде такой сексуальный. – Сириус подвигал бровями, - Прям как моя фамилия. 

Северус изогнул бровь, глядя на него. Взяв один из черновиков, он скомкал его и запустил им в Блэка. Тот потянулся и обернулся псом. 

\- Кыш с моей постели! – Возмутился Снейп, - Опять все в волосах будет! 

Блэк спустился на пол и подошел к Ремусу и Снейпу. Он схватил зубами мантию Северуса и потянул ее, припадая к полу и рыча. 

\- Фу! Сириус! Плохой пес! – Снейп попытался отобрать мантию, но безуспешно. – Ремус! Уйми его! 

\- Прости, Северус, но я тоже считаю, что тебе необходимо разнообразие. – Рассмеялся Люпин, аккуратно убирая бумаги. Доделать дела они успеют и завтра.

***  
\- Доброе утро, профессор! – Бодро начал Гарри, заваливаясь на кухню. Холодный осенний воздух, наполненный дождем, прокатился по полу. – А вы… отлично выглядите! 

Снейп мрачно посмотрел на него поверх кружки кофе. Сириус и его домовые эльфы спрятали все его мантии и форму, оставив ему только магловскую одежду. Футболка Пинк Флойд и джинсы показались меньшим из зол. 

***

\- Меня взяли на работу в министерство. – Гермиона открыла коробку конфет, аккуратно свернув ленточку. Северус невозмутимо заваривал чай, пытаясь понять, зачем она решила навестить его в Хогвартсе. – Рон сделал мне предложение, вы знаете! – Гермиона рассмеялась и смущенно улыбнулась. Она протянула конверт Северусу, - Тут приглашения. Для вас, профессора Люпина и мистера Блэка. Мы будем очень рады, если вы придете. 

\- Хорошо. – Снейп разлил чай по чашечкам и сел за стол, - В свою очередь… Поттер наверняка рассказывал про… Словом, я буду рад. Вас видеть в гостях. 

\- Спасибо, профессор! – Гермиона лукаво улыбнулась. 

***

Букет прилетел Северусу прямо в лицо, и потом он с удовольствием избил им хохочущего Сириуса. 

***

\- Слишком много Уизли. – Заметил Северус, принимая бокал огневиски из рук Ремуса. 

\- Ты придираешься. – Люпин сел рядом, и Снейп почувствовал его тепло даже через слои одежды. 

\- Конечно, я придираюсь. Я постоянно этим занимаюсь, если ты не заметил! 

\- А ты не пробовал заняться чем-нибудь другим? – Ремус положил руку на спинку скамьи за спиной Северуса. 

\- Например? – Снейп уже порядочно выпил, и сопротивляться такой близости не хотелось. 

\- Можешь коллекционировать крышечки от пива. – С совершенно серьезным лицом предложил Ремус. 

Северус на мгновение задумался, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он пытался сдержать смех и закрыть рот ладонью, и от этого получалось еще громче. Люпин безмятежно поднял брови в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри. 

\- Что такое? Массовые галлюцинации? Он же не смеется, правда? – Сириус уперся ладонями в колени Снейпа, заглядывая в его лицо. Северус поднял на него смеющийся взгляд. – Черт, ты красивый. 

Блэк потянулся вперед и поцеловал Снейпа. 

***

\- Профессор? – Гермиона осторожно зашла в кабинет. Под мантией уже были заметны очертания округлившегося живота. 

\- Да, миссис Уизли? – Снейп сидел за столом, задумчиво глядя в книгу. 

\- Она вверх ногами. – Гермиона забрала фолиант и отложила его. – Жаль, что вы тогда ушли. 

\- Ну. – Северус неопределенно махнул рукой. 

\- Полумна встречается с Фредом и Джорджем. – Гермиона взмахом палочки вскипятила воду и насыпала заварку в чайник. – Они все вместе занимаются их магазинчиком в косом переулке. Вам правда нужно туда заглянуть. 

\- Зачем вы пришли, миссис Уизли? – Спросил Снейп, устало глядя на девушку. 

\- Ремус заставил вас рассмеяться. И если бы вам было наплевать на него и Сириуса, вы бы не убежали. – Гермиона заварила чай и села напротив. 

\- Я и забыл, какая ты умная. – Северус вытащил из стола коробку конфет.

***

\- Моя кровать покрыта шерстью. Мое кресло покрыто шерстью. И кто-то погрыз шторы. – Флегматично заявил Снейп, спускаясь на кухню к Люпину и Сириусу. 

\- Можешь спать в моей или в кровати Ремуса. – Блэк невозмутимо продолжил читать газету. 

\- Можно подумать, что там шерсти меньше. – Северус снял мантию, оставляя ее на вешалке. – Что на ужин?

***

\- У меня такое ощущение, что вы позвали всех, кого могли. – Северус скептически смотрел на огромную елку посреди холла. Весь дом был украшен гирляндами, свечами и мишурой. С кухонь доносились такие запахи, что он уже несколько раз забегал туда, чтобы утащить очередной кусочек чего-нибудь вкусного. 

\- Это же рождество! – Сириус возник у него за спиной и обнял, устраивая подбородок на его плече. 

\- Не будь занудой. – Ремус повернулся и коротко поцеловал Снейпа, окончательно его смутив. 

\- Думаете, они все придут? – Северус приобнял одной рукой Люпина, а вторую положил поверх ладоней Сириуса. – Я не думаю, что все из них так уж рады будут…

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь хоть что-нибудь про то, что кто-то из них не рад тебя видеть, то нам придется отложить приготовления и трахнуть тебя так, чтобы выбить всю дурь из головы. – Невозмутимо сказал Сириус. 

\- Дважды. – Заметил Люпин. – Скоро полнолуние. Я в супер-форме! 

\- Вы два чертовых озабоченных подростка! Как я в это ввязался! – тяжело вздохнул Снейп. Несколько недель назад они оба окончательно перебрались в его спальню, и теперь всю неделю он ждал выходных, чтобы просыпаться в переплетении рук и ног. 

Через пару часов первые гости начали прибывать через камин. Северус предоставил Ремусу и Сириусу изображать роль радушных хозяев, а сам с самым вежливым выражением лица, а которое был способен, слонялся по дому. 

\- Профессор! – Окликнул его Гарри, улыбаясь и стряхивая снег с шапки. – Спасибо за приглашение. 

\- Не за что, Поттер! – фыркнул Снейп и усмехнулся, глядя на то, как Гарри подмигнул ему. 

Огромный стол уместился в столовой только благодаря заклинанию расширения пространства, над которым они трое работали весь прошлый вечер. Домовые эльфы торопливо суетились, заканчивая последние приготовления, развешивая свежую омелу. 

\- Кто в ней живет? Мозгошмыги? – Спросил Северус у Люпина, который принес ему кружку с глинтвейном. 

\- Не знаю, какая разница. – Он указал взглядом не цветки омелы, распустившиеся у них над головами. 

***

\- Поверить не могу, что все уснули! – Северус упал в кресло, и Сириус тут же перебрался на пол, приваливаясь спиной к его ногам. Снейп привычно запустил руку в его волосы, перебирая жесткие кудри. 

\- Молли обещала занять всех утром, так что можем спать сколько влезет. – Сообщил Люпин и зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью. 

\- Признайся, что тебе понравилось! – Сириус поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со Снейпом. 

\- Та часть, где ты чуть не уронил елку? Или та, где близнецы чуть не спалили мой книжный шкаф фейерверком? – Ворчливо спросил Северус. 

\- Мы приготовили тебе подарок. – Люпин поставил стул ближе к ним и вытащил из кармана коробку. – Может, оно и банально, но…

\- Ты же такой зануда, и обожаешь банальности. Так что нормально. – Добавил Сириус. 

\- В общем, - Люпин строго посмотрел на него. – Раз уж мы живем у тебя. 

\- И привили тебе вкус к нормальной одежде! 

\- Ну и ты вроде грозишься убить нас не чаще пяти раз в день. – Ремус открыл коробку, в которой поблескивали три кольца. 

Северус замер, недоверчиво глядя то на одного, то на другого. 

\- Могу пообещать, что вы об этом пожалеете! – пробормотал он, принимая коробку. – Завтра утром, когда ваши не в меру любопытные студенты начнут задавать неудобные вопросы. 

\- Ой да ладно, - Сириус протянул руку, чтобы Снейп надел кольцо на его палец, - Мы сделали из тебя честную женщину. 

\- Не убивай его сегодня, - попросил Ремус, наблюдая за тем, как Северус надевает кольцо и ему. – Сегодня все же рождество. 

\- Скажешь мне, когда будет подходящий момент. 

\- Всенепременно! 

***  
Снег валил крупными хлопьями. Снейп стоял у окна, глядя на кольцо и прислушиваясь к звукам просыпающегося дома. Рано утром, пока все спали, он спустился в деревню и отнес на могилу Лили и Джеймса свежий венок. Холодная рука, долгие годы сжимающая его сердце, наконец разжалась.


End file.
